Android Dev Phone
The Android Dev Phone (ADP) is a SIM-unlocked and bootloader unlocked Android device that is designed for advanced developers. While developers can use regular consumer devices purchased at retail to test and use their apps, some developers may choose not to use a retail device, preferring an unlocked or no-contract device. The Google Nexus series has now taken the role of "development phones". Android Dev Phone 1 On December 5, 2008, Google announced the Android Dev Phone 1, a version of the HTC Dream. The Android Dev Phone 1 is a SIM-unlocked and bootloader unlocked device that is designed for advanced developers. The device ships with a system image that is fully compatible with Android 1.0. It is possible to use any Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in the device and one can flash custom Android builds that will work with the unlocked bootloader. Unlike the bootloader on retail devices, the bootloader on the Android Dev Phone 1 does not enforce signed system images. The Android Dev Phone 1 should also appeal to developers who live outside T-Mobile geographies. The device itself costs $399 (US) (including free shipping in the US). Google states that "The Android Dev Phone 1 devices are not intended for non-developer end-users. Because the device can be configured with system software not provided by or supported by Google or any other company, end-users operate these devices at their own risk." Criticism The Android Dev Phone 1 device is available for public purchase. To purchase one, one must first register as an Android developer on the Google Play site, which costs $25 (US). There is also a limit of 10 devices per developer account. Registration provides a method by which Google can track developers, but so far Google only states that registration (and the 10-devices limit) is "to accommodate demand". System access and copy protection Applications developed for distribution on Google Play allow the developer to enable copy protection which prevents the end user from copying the application from the phone. Because the Android Dev Phone allows unrestricted access to the OS, this copy protection is disabled. If the developer enables copy protection on their application, then the application does not appear on Google Play for the Dev Phone. Availability The device is available for purchase in 19 international markets, including United States, United Kingdom, Germany, Japan, India, Canada, France, Taiwan, Spain, Australia, Singapore, Switzerland, Netherlands, Austria, Sweden, Finland, Poland, Egypt and Hungary. Hardware specifications Android Dev Phone 1: * Touch screen * Trackball * 3.2 megapixel camera with autofocus * Wi-Fi * GPS-enabled * Bluetooth v2.0 ** Handsfree profile v1.5 ** Headset profile v1 * 3G WCDMA (1700/2100 MHz) * Quad-band GSM (850/900/1800/1900 MHz) * 256 MB flash memory * 192 MB RAM * QWERTY slider keyboard * Includes 1 GB MicroSD card (can be replaced with up to 16 GB card Android Dev Phone 2 The Android Dev Phone 2 is a hardware unlocked version of the HTC Magic. The Android Dev Phone 2 is a SIM-unlocked and bootloader unlocked device that is designed for advanced developers. The device ships with a system image that is fully compatible with Android 1.6. It is possible to use any SIM in the device and one can flash custom Android builds that will work with the unlocked bootloader. Unlike the bootloader on retail devices, the bootloader on the Android Dev Phone 2 does not enforce signed system images. The Android Dev Phone 2 should also appeal to developers who live outside T-Mobile geographies. The device itself costs $399 (USD) (including free shipping in the US)." Availability The device is available for purchase in 21 international markets, including United States, United Kingdom, Germany, Japan, India, Canada, France, Taiwan, Spain, Australia, Singapore, Switzerland, Netherlands, New Zealand, Austria, Sweden, Estonia, Finland, Poland, Egypt and Hungary. Hardware specifications * 3.0 megapixel camera with autofocus * Wi-Fi 802.11b/g * A-GPS-enabled * Bluetooth v2.0 with EDR * 3G WCDMA (1700/2100 MHz) * Quad-band GSM (850/900/1800/1900 MHz) * 512 MB flash memory * 288 MB RAM * MicroSD card slot * USB 2.0 * 1340 mAh Battery See also * Android rooting References External links * HTC Developer website * Android Dev Phone 3 available * XDA Developers Category:Smartphones Category:Mobile phones introduced in 2008 Category:Android (operating system) devices Category:Google